truth or dare
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: truth or dare party at Craig's! pairings: dip cryde style bunny and gregoryxmole


A seventeen year old Clyde Donovan was laid out lazily on his living room couch watching TV when his cell phone rang. He picked it up off the coffee table. Bright green letters read Craig's name. Flipping open his phone, Clyde smiled and read the message Craig sent him.

_'Hey dude! Party and my place, be here at 8pm!' _Clyde grinned wider and closed his phone, getting off the couch and running upstairs to get ready.

An hour latter, Clyde came down dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans. "Bye mom, dad! I'll probably be back late!" He called as he was about to walk out the front door. "Don't wait up!" He added with a grin, sure that by the end of the night he would get laid. He didn't know how right he really was.

Clyde showed up at Craig's place at eight ten. He was surprised to see only a few cars parked outside Craig's house, normally Craig's parties had the every kid in school's cars lined up and down the street. Nevertheless, he got out of his car and walked up to the brightly lit house, noticing the low music playing. Once he walked into the house, everyone in the living room looked up at him.

The only noise in the room was coming from the blasting music box in the corner by the door. Damien, Pip, Stan and Kyle were sitting on the couch in awkward silence. Stan and Kyle seemed to be relieved that someone came in to cut the unbearably awkward tension in the room, while Pip looked shyly over at Clyde and Damien sat back with his arms crossed and glared at Clyde.

Clyde smiled awkwardly at them and slowly shut the door behind him. He could feel the tension growing in the air. '_Yeah, great party Craig.' _He though as he quickly walked though the room towards the kitchen, hoping to find Craig in there.

In the kitchen, Clyde found Craig standing next to Christophe. Sitting in a chair, Kenny had Butters sitting in his lap with his arms around his thin waist. "Hey Clyde," Said Craig. "Your late!" Clyde shrugged his shoulders."Uh, sorry." Putting his hands in his pockets, he asked "So, where is everybody?"

"This is it." Said Kenny.

" 'Cept Gregory, he is in ze bathroom." Christophe said, pointing toward the bathroom with his thumb. Between his thick lips was a lit cigarette. He took a long drag and put it out on the kitchen counter top. Clyde stared at them. "Heh, no really, where is everybody?" He asked, now becoming annoyed.

"We told you man, this is everybody." Craig repeated himself. Clyde's shoulders slumped with disappointment and he frowned. "Seriously?" He asked skeptically."Your kidding right? You guys and those losers out there _can't_ be the only one's here!" Craig shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"It's all part of our plan." He told Clyde. Mole and Kenny both grind while Butters just sat there on Kenny's lap with a uneasy look on his face. "What plan?" Clyde asked, crossing his arms. _'Where these guys planing on playing a mean prank on those guys?'_ He suddenly felt his spirits lighten at the thought. Grinning at Clyde, Craig reveled there clever plan to him. "We're going to get those guys to hook up!"

Clyde's hopes were shot down."...What?"

The other three started laughing. "You know how long Stan and Kyle have liked each other?" Asked Kenny."I think it's about time they just fuck each other!"

"And Damien's been trying to get into Pip's pants since the seventh grade!" Craig climbed in. "We're just going to give them a little push!"

Clyde sneered at them. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" He turned around to leave. "Fuck you fags, I'm going home!" But before he could walk away, Craig wrapped his arms around his waist. "Wait Clyde, we need you!" He whined. Clyde turned around in Craig's arms. Craig buried his face into Clyde's chest, making him blush. "Come on man! Just for a little while! Please help us!" He was begging.

Soon Clyde gave in. Having Craig press his body so close to his and begging him was giving him a boner. He ignored that and followed the others as they walked into the living room. "OK everyone, we're going to play truth or dare!" Kenny told the boys sitting on the couch. They looked at him oddly.

"Dude, what do we look like, a bunch of girls?" Stan sneered at Kenny. Kyle did the same and said "How old do you think we are?" Kenny frowned at both of them.

"Shut up, that's what we're playing!" That said, Kenny sat down on the floor, bring Butters down with him and sat him down in his lap again. Everyone sat down in a circle in the middle of the living room. Gregory came running into the room, apologizing for taking so long and sat down next to Mole. "OK Craig, since it's your house, you go first, truth or dare?" Kenny asked Craig. Craig thought for a minute.

"Un...Truth!" He said. Kenny chuckled.

"Heh, pussy. OK, is it true that you slept with Tweek?" Craig blushed.

"No goddammit! He's dating Thomas!" He yelled. Kenny just grinned.

"So if he wasn't, would you do him?" He asked. That just made Craig blush more.

"No, now stop being such a perv!" He said and turned over to look at Stan. "Okay Stan, truth or dare?" Stan stopped a second before saying "Truth." Craig grinned.

"Is it true you dumped Wendy cause your gay?" Everyone, even Kyle, leaned closer in anticipation of the answer. Stan's eyes darted around nervously. "Uhh..." He stammered. "Can I pick dare instead." Everyone groaned in disappointment."Fine," Craig said, folding his arms and grinning. "I dare you to tell us if you dumped Wendy cause your gay!" This earned a few chuckles from the group. Stan became flustered and angry.

"Okay, yes! I dumped her because I'm gay!" He shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. "I like it when guys pound my ass with the huge dicks! You happy now!" The room was silent, then Craig, Kenny, Mole, Clyde and Damien started to laugh hysterically. The others gave Stan their sympathy and just laughed on the inside. Kyle rested his hand on his shoulder in comfort him. Stan smiled shyly at him.

"Okay," Craig sighed. "It's your turn Stan." Stan looked around the room for his victim. His eyes landed on Butters, who was staring at him nervously, probably begging not to be picked. Stan smirked and called on him. "Okay Butters, truth or dare?" Butters jumped at the mention of his name and fiddled with is fingers nervously.

"Uhh...d-dare I guess."

"Finally someone grew some balls!" Kenny commented, pulling Butters closer to his chest. Butters blushed and smiled shyly at the complement. "Okay Butters, I dare you to go get me another soda!" Stan held up his empty soda cup and shook it in Butters face. Butters frowned and took the glass. Getting up from Kenny's lap, he walked towards the kitchen. While he walked, grumbled under his breath "Aw gosh darn it!"

When he got back, he handed Stan his soda and sat down next to Kenny. "Okay, my turn I guess." Kenny leaned over and whispered in Butters ear, making him blush. When Kenny leaned away, Butters looked over at Pip. "Uh, P-Pip, truth or dare?" He asked. Pip smiled sweetly at Butters. "Thank you for picking me Butters." He said politely. Some people groaned under their breath at his utter politeness. "Dare, please." He figured Butters wouldn't ask him to do anything _to_ embarrassing, he didn't know how wrong he was.

Butters blushed deeper and said "I-I dare you to kiss Damien!" Pip's face turned red. "P-pardon?" He stammered. Glancing over at Damien, Pip saw that his pale cheeks were tinted pink and his dark eyes where wide. Kenny was laughing next to Butters. "Pardon nothing! You have to kiss Damien now!" He almost fell over laughing. Pip's face somehow turned redder.

"I-I'm sorry gents, but I can't!" He said, covering his mouth his his hand. Pip couldn't see him, but Damien looked at him with sad, disappointed black eyes. Clyde took pity on Damien and said "Whats the matter, frenchie, you pussing out like all the people in you country do?" This got him a harsh glare and hard punch in the arm from Mole, but it seems that his little plan worked.

Pip's eyes flashed with anger and he glared at Clyde. "I'll show you who's a french pussy!" He hissed, then he tackled Damien to the floor and toughly kissed him. Everyone sat and watched awkwardly as the two made out on the floor. Except for Kenny of course who was loving the show and was cheering them on. Craig cleared his throat. "Uh, how about we leave them alone and we continue our game upstairs?"

Everyone agreed, except Kenny who groaned in protest, and they all went upstairs.In Craig's room, they finished the game. While the were playing, they found out that Butters had spiked Stan's soda with alcohol. When Stan finished the soda, he was already drunk and demanded more. By his sixth 'soda', he was wasted. Someone had asked him a truth question if he liked Kyle. Without hesitation, Stan confessed to it being true that he liked Kyle.

"Yeah! I like Kyle, I would sooo tap his sweet ass!" He yelled, grabbing Kyle and kissing him. Kyle didn't fight back, he actually kissed back. When they pulled apart, Kyle said he'd take Stan home since he was so drunk. Everyone knew what Kyle's true intentions where.

When they left, the others kept playing. Kenny asked Mole if it was true that he and Gregory were the ones who had sex in the school bathroom. Mole told them that it was not true, but then Gregory said that they where the ones that had sex in the janitor's closet.

Soon after all that, Mole and Gregory left, and not long after did Kenny and Butters decided to leave. Craig and Clyde were now all alone in the house. "Sooo," Craig said, scooting closer to Clyde. "You have fun tonight?"

"Yeah," He said, smiling at Craig."I didn't think this would be fun but it was!"

"Yeah, it's like every one's getting laid tonight!" Craig laughed. Clyde frowned at that.

" 'Cept us." He said bitterly. If only their were a few girls at the party then he and Craig could have gotten some action. Craig smirked up at Clyde. "We can change that." He said. Clyde looked at him oddly. "Wha-" Before he could ask, Craig tackled him onto his bed, making his point incredibly clear to Clyde.

**This is for my new friend koddie199! She is awesome you guys gotta go check her out! Sorry for the total OOC-NESS guys!**


End file.
